1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sound collector, more particularly, it relates to a tightness adjustable clamp-to-combine sound collector assembly used to clamp at a mobile phone set for sound collection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subsequent to prevalence of the mobile phone, the hand-free mobile phone set comes after to grow like bamboo shoots.
A conventional hand-free mobile phone set shown in FIG. 1 generally comprises a fixing clamp 1, a sound-collecting deck 2, a speaker 3, etc, wherein the fixing clamp 1 takes advantage of a reed piece 11 to keep clamping tightness; a microphone is located in the sound-collecting deck 2 for picking up sound of the mobile phone set 9, then the sound is transmitted to the speaker via a cord 21 for amplification. However, some defects are found in abovesaid structure:
1. The clamping tightness of the fixing clamp controlled by the reed piece cannot be adjusted, hence, the fixing clamp doesn""t work for some mobile phone sets in different thickness.
2. The clamping force of the fixing clamp is usually considered subjectively. For example, when a clamp is deemed too tight to open for a woman, it is hard to say xe2x80x9ctoo tightxe2x80x9d to a man, in other words, the fixing clamp lacks design of humanization.
3. The sound-collecting deck looks somewhat bulky because of the inside microphone.
4. Too many components require more assembling time and labor cost.
In view of abovesaid imperfection, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an improved framework pertaining to the subject matter.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a clamping tightness adjustable clamp-to-combine sound collector assembly, which is mainly composed of an upper and a lower clamping arm, wherein one end of those two clamping arms are pivotally jointed with each other to form a pivotal joint structure, wherein a weight block and a spring are disposed for controlling position and included angle of the clamping arms. A user can adjust the clamping arms to a preferable included angle and control the clamping tightness at will.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clamp-to-combine sound collector assembly with merits of easy assembling, few components, and excellent practicability.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a clamp-to-combine sound collector assembly with beautiful appearance and small volume for promoting competition capability.
A furthermore object of this invention is to provide a clamp-to-combine sound collector assembly, wherein the clamping tightness can be adjusted easily despite of thickness of mobile phone set.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.